


Lovesong

by Pidonyx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, Talking, and talking, can a fic be moody, can ya tell, honestly I don't even know how long this is, i don't care, im rambling so I'm gonna just cut myself off, im very sorry, in any case THIS fic is, its mostly just sitting, its very low key, kinda like, more like Moodiness, not ANGST exactly, not a lot of sensory imagery in this, not really - Freeform, sitting and talking, standing and talking, tracer and widow be havin secret meet ups mm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: A quiet night on the rooftops.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme-trash-sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meme-trash-sister).



> Hey, it's me, I'm back, and SURPRISE, it's not Ghostbusters! Oddly enough! This was a gift for my sister as--you guessed it--another drabble to give me a break from drawing and ease me back into working on some of my other fic fragments that have been sitting in my notes since August and that one longer fic that I will hopefully actually finish. We'll see. 
> 
> This one is unbeta'd so please inform me of grammatical errors. Constructive criticism is warmly accepted. This is also my first time writing these two so any OOC-ness is 100% my fault. 
> 
> C'est la vie.
> 
> Title is from the Adele/The Cure song of the same name. Not that it really has much to do with anything. It just matches the mood rather well in my opinion. And is very pretty.

Widowmaker looked out over the darkened city rooftops. A breath of a breeze played with her ponytail. She took in a breath, allowing cool air to rush into her lungs. Against her ribs, the steady pulse of Tracer's chronal accelerator held a rhythm that Widow absentmindedly tapped out against the back of Tracer's jacket. 

At the movement, Tracer tilted her head up. The corner of her mouth tilted up. "Alright, love?"

Widowmaker blinked in acknowledgement. Tracer twisted again so her head was back against Widow's collarbone, wiggling into place with a sigh of contentment. Widow tightened her arms around Tracer's waist. She was silent for a long few moments. Then she spoke.

"You deserve better."

Tracer went still, then leaned away to look at Widow's face. "Come again?"

Widowmaker kept her eyes fixed on the skyline. "You deserve better, chérie."

Tracer sighed and curled back in her arms. "No."

"'No'?"

"No."

Widow scoffed quietly. "Then you have even less regard for yourself than I thought."

"No."

At that Widowmaker laughed. "Mon dieu, chérie, if I'd known it would be this easy to strike you dumb, I would have brought this up ages ago. Is 'no' the only word you can say?"

"No," Lena said again, a smile in her voice. Then she turned sober again. "Look, love, if you want to leave, I'm not gonna stop you."

Widowmaker wasn't expecting that. She blinked. "What?"

Lena leant back, hair brushing against Widow's chin, and turned her face to the sky. "Well, you're either heading towards a breakup speech or you're suggesting the same thing, anyways."

Widowmaker blinked again. "No, I wasn't. I'm not."

Lena shrugged. "Then don't try to tell me I deserve better. Don't try to make me leave. Or act like you're going to leave yourself."

"Are you honestly trying to convince me that you think that...this...is safe? That I'm good for you? That there won't be consequences?"

Tracer's voice hadn't shaken from its matter-of-fact tone. "No."

Widowmaker was patient when she had to be. Being a sniper depended on it. But at this moment she felt that patience wearing thin. When she spoke, her voice held an edge. "EXPLAIN, chérie. You continue to dance around the subject."

"I MEAN that you say I deserve better, and that implies that YOU think that we shouldn't keep doing this."

Widowmaker paused. "Alright, mon chérie, I understand."

"You gonna leave, than?"

"No. Not unless that's what you want."

"Then stay with me, love."

"Alright."

Lena relaxed again, and they sat there together in comfortable silence. 

Neither moved from their spot on the roof until the sky started to gain a silvery quality that hinted of dawn fast approaching. Widowmaker tapped Tracer's shoulder gently, and the other opened her eyes from when she'd been beginning to quietly doze. 

They stood together. "Same time tomorrow evening?" Tracer said, voice still low, as if she didn't want to break the silence of the early dawn. 

"Of course." Widowmaker' voice was quiet, too.

"See ya then, love. Be careful getting back in."

Widowmaker smirked. "I do not need to be careful. Not a single guard dares to question me. Rather ironic, I suppose."

Tracer took her hand. "Alright, then."

Widowmaker pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "Adieu, chérie."

"Bye."

Widowmaker took a running leap off the edge of the roof, the tail of her hair twisting behind her as her grappling hook pulled her up to another building. Tracer watched her go until she was a shining speck in the distance before turning and blinking away, heading back to the Overwatch base. It wouldn't do to be caught sneaking in.


End file.
